


Tragedy Is For Suckers

by Iloveeating



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel & Meg Masters Friendship, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Destiel - Freeform, Jo Harvelle & Dean Winchester Friendship, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveeating/pseuds/Iloveeating
Summary: When Dean Winchester first saw the boy with the pretty blue eyes, he had his face buried in a tragedy. Back then, he thought tragedies were for suckers.And well, Cas proved him wrong.





	Tragedy Is For Suckers

Coming soon. Spring 2020. Possibly earlier. I'll finish my other fic, Another Mistake first. 


End file.
